


Mistaken Love

by CassTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash
Summary: You and Sam are close. So close, in fact, that Castiel and Dean believe the two of you are dating. When Dean confronts you and Sam about your relationship, you know you have some explaining to do to a certain angel.





	Mistaken Love

Leaning your head back on Sam’s shoulder, you blankly stared at the television in front of the two of you without processing whatever was happening on screen, your mind seeming to only pull itself in different directions all at once instead focusing on one single thing. The younger brother glanced down at you with his soft hazel eyes as though trying to read your mind to figure out what had been bothering you for the past three days in a row, but came up with nothing. “What’s the matter?” he finally asked after a long silence, draping his arm over your shoulder and pulling you closer to his warmth. 

Curling into the tall hunter’s side, you relished in his warmth and affection and sighed softly. You and Sam had always been incredibly close. Maybe it was because the two of you stayed up late into the morning reading all the lore books in the bunker, or maybe it was because he had been the one to save you when you couldn’t control your psychic powers. He was the only person who had gone through the exact same thing as you and he was the only one who had the patience to wait for you. You loved Sam and you loved having these close moments with him, but you craved for different attention from somebody else. 

Sam had seen that look on your face many times and he wondered how he hadn’t noticed earlier that your eyes seem to sadden whenever your eyebrows furrow, or that your lips were pulled into a tight frown even though you tried to hide it. “Is this about Cas?” he whispered, unsure where the angel might currently be or whether he could hear the two of you talk about him. 

“He’s keeping his distance from me.” you mumbled reluctantly as you pulled the blanket draped over your body closer to you to hide your face, silently telling Sam you weren’t in the mood to discuss all of this.

You have had a crush on the angel for as long as you could remember. Fortunately, you had been rather careful to not make it too noticeable, but Sam saw right through you and instantly knew. Things with Castiel had been completely fine between you, however recently it’s almost like something in him clicked and he chose to stay away from you. Even though you weren’t dating him and you weren’t exactly as close as you were to Sam, it pained you to know that he doesn’t want to be near you. 

—

Dean did a double take as he walked past the kitchen, a greasy rag in his hand as he stopped at the door frame and watched Castiel curiously sip at a mug filled with black coffee. The angel’s eyes were glued to you and Sam on the couch, his eyebrows crinkled in jealousy, and his fingers tightly wrapped around the handle of the mug in his hand. 

It was ridiculously obvious that the angel had a crush on you, so much in fact, that people often thought the two of you were already dating, which resulted in an awkward angel and an embarrassed hunter for the remainder of the case. If it wasn’t for you and Sam dating, Dean definitely would’ve helped Cas out with building the confidence to confess his feelings for you. 

“You do know you’re hurting her, right?” Dean said, startling Castiel and causing him to spill his coffee on to the table. “She might not have the same feelings for you as you do for her but she still cares about you, Cas.”

Castiel sighed and placed his mug on the table in front of him. “I don’t mean to,” he mumbled and pushed himself out of the chair to clean up the spillage, “I can’t watch her be so…intimate with him.”

“Looks like you’re watching her just fine.” Dean’s eyes adverted back to the couch to where you were now sitting by yourself, his brother nowhere to be seen, until he suddenly appeared inside of the kitchen with a suspicious look on his face as he glanced back and forth from Dean and Cas.

The angel immediately began feeling guilty at the sight of one of his best friends, knowing too well that he shouldn’t be thinking of his girlfriend that way. “Excuse me.” he mumbled to the hunters and pushed his way past to go anywhere to escape the awkward conflict.

“What’s up with him?” Sam murmured, sending shady looks towards Dean. “How come he’s been avoiding Y/n?”

“Don’t pretend to not know, Sam.”

“What?”

The eldest Winchester rolled his eyes and sighed, “You know he has a crush on Y/n. It’s obvious. I’m not saying you need to break up with her so he can have a chance, but you don’t need to be so intimate when he’s around. Not to mention it’s pretty gross.”

“Wait, what?” your voice squeaked from behind Sam where you had barely just arrived, your eyes widened as you thought about how close you and Sam had been lately. 

“This is your fault, too. You know how inexperienced Cas is to this kind of thing, do you guys need to be so-”

“We aren’t dating.” Sam announced, playing with the lid of the health smoothie had come to the kitchen to refill in the first place. “We’re just close friends, Dean.” he repeated upon seeing the astonished and bewildered expression on his face.

“That’s how all relationships start.”

“Hang on a minute!” you yelled, shaking your head before lowering your voice to a timid whisper, “Cas likes me?”

Dean’s nose and eyebrows scrunched up, wondering how you hadn’t noticed all the glances he would give you when pretending to read a book, or purposely being sure to stick the brothers together on a hunt so he could be there to protect you if you needed it, or how he seemed to tense up and become nervous around you, especially when you were so close he could smell the last thing you ate still linger around your lips. 

Sam, on the other hand, smiled softly. Of course he had known that Castiel liked you. Cas only needed to glance at you one time for it to become obvious, but Sam never told you. He wanted you to figure it out between the two of you. That didn’t happen, but seeing the sparkle in your eyes as you imagined being with the angel made him completely forget why he hadn’t chose to tell you sooner. 

With a shake of his head, Dean laughed and slapped a hand on your shoulder, “Go get ‘em, Tiger.”

Within a second, your happy and cheerful mood fell into an anxious and worried one. “How do I tell him?” you whispered under your breath, your eyes glued to a drop of coffee on the floor that had fallen from the table. “What do I say?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sam said. “It’ll come naturally.”

You doubted this, but found yourself halfway down the hallway before you had a second thought. You stood outside of Castiel’s door, your fist clenched and raised in the air to knock on the wooden barrier blocking you from the angel you were in love with. One sharp, almost forced, intake of breath later and you knocked on the door three times and eagerly and anxiously waited for a peek of beige material to creep into your vision between the cracks of the opening door. You only needed to wait a couple more seconds before you saw just that - a slimmer of beige and black trousers before your eyes finally fixed on his face, noticing that his hair looked as though it had been pulled on. “Are you okay?” you immediately asked, your eyes soft as you looked at the tangled tufts of hair.

“I’m fine.” he lied, looking off to the side guiltily. He couldn’t even look at you in the eyes anymore.

“You’ve been pulling on your hair, Cas, you’re not fine.” you weren’t taking no for an answer and pushed yourself into his bedroom, trapping him between you and the wooden door that his back was now pressed against. “What’s the matter?”

Castiel loved and despised of how you could just see that he wasn’t fine. He didn’t want to tell you the truth about his feelings, it would only result in heartbreak and awkwardness, one of those things he was much more afraid of than the other. On the other hand, he knew how caring and compassionate you are. Shouldn’t he trust his instincts that you wouldn’t hurt him  _too_ much? With a hefty sigh, he finally decided to confess everything to you, “I have a- I’m in love with you, Y/n.”  _Yes, that’s right._ Letting those words out of his lips that he usually kept tightly closed felt like pure bliss.  _He was in love with you, he knew that now. This wasn’t just some crush._

He didn’t know what he expected. Maybe a remark about how wrong he was to think of you when you were obviously happy with Sam, or an awkward goodbye as you scurried out of the room, but it definitely wasn’t  _this._

There wasn’t even enough time for him to process you leaning in before he felt your soft lips against his very own. He was scared this was some kind of dream, but angels didn’t sleep.  _This was real. You were real._ Seconds had passed since the first contact of your skin on his and he finally responded into the kiss, moving his lips against yours to smudge as much of the strawberry lip balm onto his lips so he could remember the taste of your lips in case this was a onetime thing only. He was in such rapture that he didn’t take notice of the way his grace – his very essence – was buzzing inside of his vessel, begging to be free and consume you for him to enjoy just to himself.

He was in paradise; that was the only way to describe it. 

Then he remembered about Sam and everything hit him like he was being smote by his father himself. It took everything inside of him to pull away from the lips that seemed to fit his so perfectly. “I can’t do this. I don’t want to hurt you or Sam.”

Your eyebrows furrowed for a second until you remembered what had brought you here in the first place. ”Cas,” you whispered softly, brushing your lips against his, “I’m not dating Sam. We’re just close friends. Have a lot in common.” you spoke in short sentences, just wanting to feel his chest vibrate underneath your fingertips like it had mere moments ago. 

“You seemed very close.”

“He saved me. I love him, but not in the way you’re thinking.”

It was amusing to watch Castiel’s eyes flicker around your face as he considered what you were saying. You would have laughed if it wasn’t for the sudden skin pressing against skin, or Cas’ hands cupping your cheeks as he continuously pressed hard, fast kisses to your lips. You could feel the burn of his stubble against your lips and cheeks, but you didn’t dare stop him.

“I’m in love with you, too.” you finally replied in between kisses, smiling largely. “And I’d love to go on a date with you sometime.”

Cas smiled and gave a sharp nod before lifting you up and placing you on his desk, his hands gently squeezing your thighs as he began to kiss you a little more passionately rather than maul you to death. 

“Cas.” you sighed against his neck, smiling softly as you enjoyed the moment you were in and were sure you’d be in many more times.

The two of you were in utter happiness and you couldn’t have asked for anything else. You would definitely have to thank Dean for letting it slip that Cas was jealous of you and Sam. 


End file.
